My Beloved Evil
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: "Lihatlah aku disini, Hyung." " Jadi kau benar benar mencintaiku?" "biarkan teuki hyung yang mengurusnya nanti"..  Gagal in Summary, HeeKyu, Heechul x Kyuhyun...  Warn : CRACK PAIR, boyxboy, DLDR, Review, ne...


Title :: My Beloved Evil

Genre :: Romance

Rated :: T

Disclaimer :: Suju milik semua ELF, Heechul juga milik ELF dan Petals, karena aku ELF dan juga PETALS sejati, maka Kim Heechul itu milikku..^^

Warning :: Banyak Typos, Tidak terlalu memakai EYD, Kata kata agak Kasar, Boysxboys, Shounen-ai, dan yang terpenting **This Fic is CRACK PAIR**, so Don't Like Don't Read, Author tidak menerima flame yang sangat menyakitkan , tapi kalau ingin memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun akan author terima dengan hati seluas samudera..^^

Happy Reading…. ^^

Hei, kalian tau siapa aku?

Aku adalah Big Space Star yang sudah mendunia bersama Boyband terkenal Super Junior.

Ya kalian benar aku adalah Kim Heechul, sang Cinderella tercantik yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Kalian mau bilang aku narsis?silahkan, karena memang itulah kenyataan yang

Tapi sekarang aku tidak hanya cantik, tapi juga tampan dan hmm…macho.

Oh, ayolah kalian pasti mengakui kan kalau aku ini tampan?dan sekarang bukan hanya ketampanan yang kumiliki tapi juga kemachoan dan kesexian.

Mungkin sekarang si Kuda Jantan yang – kalian bilang – Macho dan Sexy itu sudah terkalahkan oleh ku, Pasti kalian semua bertanya kenapa aku bisa bilang seperti itu?

Untuk semua ELF khususnya PETALS pasti sudah melihat bagaimana aku menjalani wamil ku kan?bagaimana keren dan tangguh nya aku berlatih militer, seperti menembak, dan latihan latihan berat lain nya.

Dan yang terpikir di kepala kalian saat melihatnya pasti " Wow…Heechul Oppa kau keren sekali."

Begitulah pasti pikiran kalian, sudah dapat kutebak tentunya.# Oppa Narsismu kelewatan =.="

Membicarakan tentang kehebatanku pasti tidak aka nada habisnya, bisa bisa 10 lembar Ms. Word pun tidak akan cukup untuk membeberkan semuanya. Hahahaha

Kalian tau? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku sangat kesal pada 'nya', berpuluh puluh sms yang aku kirimkan tidak ada satupun yang dibalasnya, begitupun telepon ku, tidak ada satupun yang diangkatnya.

Huhhh..benar benar sangat menyebalkan dia, lihat saja nanti hukuman apa yang akan di berikan oleh seorang Kim Heechul padanya.

Oh ya, apa kalian tau siapa yang ku maksud? Kalau kalian berpikir yang aku maksud adalah si Cina pabo oleng alias Hankyung atau si Kuda Jantan alias Siwon, dengan jelas akan kunyatakan kalau kalian SALAH !

Kalian penasaran siapa yang kumaksud?

Karena aku orang yang sangat baik hati, maka kalian akan kuberitahu,

Tapi kalian harus mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengarnya,

Aku tidak mau ada berita di salah satu media yang mengatakan bahwa,

" Beberapa ELF masuk rumah sakit karena shock mendengar tentang seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Kim Heechul."

Berita seperti itu sungguh tidak masuk akal kan?

Readers : Woi Oppa, cepetan kasih tau, lama amat sih.

Ckckck….kalian sungguh tidak sabar ya?

Oke, tunggu aku menarik napas ku dulu,

"Huffttt…

Yang kumaksud adalah Namjachinguku alias Uke kesayangan ku alias CHO KYUHYUN.

"What? KYUHYUN?UKE?" pasti begitulah kalimat kekagetan kalian, dibarengi dengan mulut yang menganga lebar dan mata yang melotot.

Readers : "Ini tidak mungkin, * menggeleng gelengkan kepala tidak percaya* Bagaimana bisa?Kyuhyun?uke?"

Dasar kalian, tentu saja bisa lah, 'Nothing is Imposibble, right?'

Begitulah yang terjadi padaku dan **My Beloved Evil** alias KyuhyunKU itu.

Oh ayolah, aku tau di dunia 'PerFanfictionan' yang kalian senangi itu aku dan kyu adalah seorang Uke, tapi itu semua kan hanya FIKSI, sekali lagi HANYA FIKSI.

Dan kenyataan yang ada sekarang, aku, Kim Heechul adalah seorang 'SEME' dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Come on, berfikirlah realistis guys, tidak mungkin seorang Siwon, Hangeng, Zhoumi bahkan Sungmin sekalipun bisa menaklukan Kyuhyun, mereka semua terlalu kalem, yah walau si Koala Mesum itu tidak bisa dibilang kalem sih, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk menaklukan seorang Kyuhyun.

Hanya seorang KING EVIL yang bisa MENAKLUKAN NAUGHTY EVIL seperti itu kan?

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya awal kami bersama pun bisa dibilang tidak di sengaja,,<p>

ah untuk hal yang satu itu aku sangat berterima kasih dengan Sahabat tersayangku, Hankyung.

Karena peristiwa keluarnya dia itu membuatku bisa jadian dengan My Beloved Evil,

Karena apabila kita kehilangan pasti kita akan mendapatkan gantinya kan?

Begitulah dengan ku, aku kehilangan sahabat terbaikku tapi diganti dengan My Beloved Evil Ku.

Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa bersama dengan nya? Tapi sebelumnya kalian tau kan peristiwa keluarnya Hankyung itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae jatuh sakit? Begitupun aku yang terus mengurung diriku di kamar selama 3 bulan, nah dari situlah awal nya.

_#Flashback on_

_Hari ini tepat 3 bulan setelah keluarnya Hankyung dari Super Junior, _

_Dan selama 3 bulan itulah aku terus mengurung diriku di kamar, menolak semua tawaran menyanyi dan reality show,,_

_Sepi rasanya kamarku ini, tanpa adanya si Cina Oleng itu, yah walaupun alasanku mengurung diri di kamar bukan hanya karena kehilangan nya saja, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sangat kesepian dan membutuhkan nya._

"_Hufft.." Aku menghela napasku resah._

_Bayangan tentang Kyuhyun yang terbaring sakit terus saja membayangi pikiran ku, ya itulah alasan kedua aku mengurung diri di kamar ku ini, itu semua karena 'Kyuhyun'._

_Hatiku rasanya sesak begitu tau dia terbaring sakit karena kepergian Hankyung,_

_Semua orang pasti akan berpikir hal yang sama denganku, apabila melihat Kyuhyun yang kehilangan gairah nya karena ditinggalkan Hangeng, sudah dipastikan itu adalah cinta._

_Ya cinta, Kyuhyun mencintai Hangeng, begitulah pikiranku._

"_Ah laparnya," Aku mengusap perutku yang terlihat semakin kurus karena memang sekarang aku jarang makan._

_Aku membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarku,_

"_Pasti mereka semua sudah berangkat," pikirku saat melihat keadaan dorm yang sepi._

_Aku berjalan menuju dapur, "Apa Wookie meninggalkan makanan untukku ya?" _

"_Huhh..ternyata dia tidak meninggalkan apapun,lebih baik aku masak ramen saja deh." Putusku begitu melihat meja makan yang kosong._

"_Ah sudah matang," _

_Aku memindahkan ramen yang panas itu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk agar cepat dingin,_

"_Hyung.." _

"_Kyu."_

_Aku menoleh kaget dan tanpa sengaja ramen panas itu terjatuh dan menimpa kakiku,_

"_Aww….appo..appo.." Teriak ku kesakitan._

"_Hyung,," dia dengan segera mengambil air dan langsung membasuhkan nya di kakiku,,_

_Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat serius membasuhkan air ke kakiku yang tersiram ramen tadi._

"_Kenapa melihatku seperti itu hyung?" Tanyanya tiba tiba yang langsung membuatku kaget dan kikuk._

"_A..ani.." Ucapkan sedikit kikuk._

_Dia meniup niupkan kaki ku seraya terus membasuh nya dengan air,_

_Entah kenapa saat aku terus memandang wajahnya, hatiku menjadi kesal apabila mengingat nya yang terbaring sakit dan memanggil nama Hangeng di dalam mimpinya,_

"_Sudah, biar aku lakukan sendiri saja." Aku menepis tangan nya dari kakiku._

"_Tapi hyung, biar aku saja yang obati." Ucapnya lagi._

"_Aku bisa mengerjakan nya sendiri." Kataku dingin.._

"_Tapi hyung..",_

_Dia merangkul bahuku dari samping dan membantuku untuk berdiri "Biar aku bantu kau berjalan hyung." _

"_Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."_

_Aku berjalan dengan pelan dan tertatih menuju ke sofa,_

_Dia mengambil salep obat yang ada di meja, "Sini, biar aku oleskan obatnya hyung." _

"_Tidak usah."_

"_Sini biar aku saja hyung." Dia tetap bersikeras ingin mengoleskan salep obat di kakiku._

"_Tidak.."_

"_Sini hyung."_

"_HYA, CHO KYUHYUN, KAU TULI YA? AKU SUDAH BILANG TIDAK USAH, AKU BISA MELAKUKAN NYA SENDIRI." Teriak ku._

_Dia terlihat kaget mendengar teriakan ku,_

"_Biar aku saja hyung, ini juga kan gara gara aku, kalau saja aku tidak mengagetkanmu tadi."_

"_Kau benar benar tuli, eoh?aku bisa melakukan nya sendiri, lagipula ini bukan urusanmu, jadi lebih baik kau menjauh dariku, SEKARANG!" Bentak ku kesal._

_Sebenarnya bukan kebencian yang kurasakan, tapi sakit,sakit membayangkan hubungan mereka yang aku sendiri memang tidak tahu seperti apa._

"_Hyung, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?". Tanyanya dingin._

_Aku memandang wajah nya yang berubah menjadi dingin dengan tajam,_

"_Bukan Urusan mu." Ucau sarkastik._

"_Hyung, aku tidak mengerti dengan mu, sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini terus, eoh?"_

"_Bukan Urusanmu."_

"_Hyung, aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini terus."_

"_Tidak usah kau perdulikan aku." Ucapku dingin seraya terus mengoleskan salep itu di kakiku.._

"_Kenapa?kenapa?kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatku, Hyung?kenapa kau selalu melihatnya?" Ujarnya lirih._

_Aku menolehkan pandanganku dan, hei bahunya bergetar, jangan jangan dia menangis?_

"_Kyu.."_

"_Aku tau kau mencintainya, hyung,hiks.. aku tau..hiks..aku tau kau mencintai Hankyung hyung, tapi lihatlah aku,aku selalu ada disisimu hyung, aku selalu ada menemanimu, tapi yang kau lihat hanya dia dan dia saja, hiks hiks." Ucapnya dalam isak tangisnya._

"_Kyu," Panggilku lagi, dia tidak bergemin dang tetap menundukkan kepalanya di lututnya._

"_Aku selalu ada untukmu, hyung,aku selalu mencoba untuk memahamimu, tapi kau tidak pernah mengerti,"_

_Hei, apa dia bilang?selalu ada untuk ku?selalu menemaniku?tidak pernah mengerti dirinya? Apa jangan jangan dia…_

"_Kyu" Panggilku lagi._

"_Lihat aku," dia menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Aku memegang dagunya dan mengangkat kepalanya, omooo matanya dan hidungnya yang memerah membuatnya tambah menggemaskan._

"_Kyu, jangan jangan kau.."_

_Aku mengehentikan ucapanku sejenak dan melanjutkan nya lagi._

"_Mencintaiku?"_

_Bisa kulihat semburat semburat merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya, _

"_Jadi, kau benar benar mencintaiku?" tanyaku lagi._

_Dia menganggukkan kepalanya malu malu,tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengetahui peraaan nya._

"_Saranghae." Ucapku pasti._

"_Eh?" Dia mendelikkan matanya kaget ke arahku._

"_Kau tiak dengar ya?baiklah akan kukatakan sekali lagi, Saranghae Kyu."_

_Dia tersenyum mendengarnya dan membuatku langsung memeluknya erat,_

"_Nado saranghae, Heechul hyung."_

_# Flashback Off_

Begitulah awal aku bisa bersama dengan nya, aku benar benar tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dia menyukaiku juga.

* * *

><p>Aku merenggangkan tanganku ke atas untuk sekedar merenggangkan ototku yang kaku, lelah sekali hari ini, entah kenapa begitu banyak orang yang mengurus surat surat hari ini,sampai membuatku kewalahan.# Author ga tau Chulppa kerja di bagian apa, jadi author bikin aja dia kaya kerja di kantor pemerintah yang ngurus surat surat perijinan gitu.^^<p>

Aku melihat ke ponsel ku, masih belum ada tanda tanda sms ataupun telepon masuk darinya,,

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan nya sih, Super Junior yang sedang mengadakan Super Show 4, membuat jadwalnya semakin padat, kalau sudah begini intensitas pertemuan dan komunikasiku jauh berkurang.

Hahhh..aku jadi sedikit menyesal memutuskan wamil secepat ini,,

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Aniyo, aku tidak boleh menyesalinya, inilah resiko yang harus kuambil untuk bisa berubah menjadi seorang 'SEME' yang bisa melindunginya."

_# Flashback on_

"_Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Shindong yang baru datang dari dapur sembari membawa banyak cemilan di tangan nya._

"_Ani, aku hanya sedang kesal." Jawabku_

_Shindong mengernyitkan dahinya menatapku,"Wae?kau bertengkar dengan Kyu?"_

_Aku menggeleng pelan,_

"_Lalu?" tanyanya lagi_

"_Hahh..terkadan aku sedikit cemburu dengan Zhoumi dan Siwon, mereka selalu dipasangkan dengan Kyuhyun,, yah walaupun ku tahu tidak ada perasaan sedikitpun diantara mereka sih, tetap saja aku merasa tidak nyaman, lagipula aku bosan mendengarpara Shipper meneriakkan nama KyuChul padaku dan Kyu, sedangkan jelas jelas aku adalah SEME nya dan Kyu itu UKEKU, harusnya kan HeeKyu." Gerutuku panjang lebar._

_Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti,"Oh begitu,lalu?"_

"_Aku juga ingin di akui sebagai SEME di depan para KyuChul Shipper, karena memang itulah kenyataan nya."_

"_Kau itu terlalu cantik hyung, makanya semua nya memanggil nya KyuChul, karena mereka mengira kau adalah Uke nya."_

_Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, " Kau benar Dongie,"_

"_Aku tahu caranya hyung." Ucap nya tiba tiba._

"_Cara?cara apa Dongie?" Aku menatapnya penasaran, ya dongsaengku yang satu ini memang terkadang suka punya ide yang bagus kalau sedang makan._

"_Bagaimana kalau kau lebih cepat ikut wamil?" Usulnya_

"_Wamil?"_

"_Ne, hyung, dengan ikut wamil, kejantanan mu alias sifat 'KESEMEANMU' akan semakin teruji lagipula badanmu juga akan terbentuk dan kau akan menjadi lebih macho."_

"_Ah, kau benar Dongie,baiklah aku akan ikut Wamil secepatnya." Putusku._

_# Flashback Off_

Ya itulah alasan kenapa aku mempercepat wamilku, agar aku bisa menjadi SEME yang tangguh dan kuat untuk menjaganya,,tapi sekarang komunikasi kami malah sedikit menjauh,agak sedikit menyesal juga aku memutuskan untuk wamil secepat ini.

"Heechul-ssi." Sebuah panggilan membuayarkan lamunanku.

"Wae,Gildong-ssi?"

"ada yang mencarimu," Jawab Gildong rekan ku di tempat wamilku ini.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku bingung,mencariku?siapa?tumben sekali ada yang mencariku di tempat kerjaku ini?

"Siapa?"

"Molla, wajahnya tertutup masker,"

"Oh,ne Gomawo, Gildong-ssi." Ucapku dan beranjak berjalan ke ruang tempat kami biasa menerima tamu.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan melihat seorang namja yang bersiri membelakangiku,

Orang itu menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengarku masuk,

"Heechul." Panggilnya riang.

"Kyu?" Aku menatapnya tak percaya,

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya riang,

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"

Dia menyeringai memamerkan evil smile nya," Hehehe..aku kabur dari jadwal ku,biarkan saja Leteeuk hyung yang mengurusnya nati, yang penting aku bisa bertemu denganmu Chullie."

Aku ikut memamerkan King Evil Smile ku, " Kau memang pintar Chagi,"

"Hahahahah…" Kami berdua tertawa bersama membayangkan muka Teuki dan member lain nya yang akan sibuk menata ulang jadwal Kyuhyun.

Kalian lihat kan?hanya dia yang bisa memberikan kejutan kejutan seperti ini, kejutan yang sangat aku sukai.

Oh Ya satu lagi kalian tau kenapa pada saat itu dia jatuh sakit?

Itu karena dia memikirkanku, dia bilang dia memikirkan bagaimana diriku saat Hankyung pergi, dan itu yang membuatnya jatuh sakit. Sungguh menggemaskan bukan?

Memang hanya seorang KING EVIL SEPERTIKU yang bisa membuat NAUGHTY EVIL SEPERTINYA bertekuk lutut.

Kalian setuju kan dengan pendapatku? Hahahaha.

Wahhhh…aku bikin Crack pair lagi,,

No Bashing Couple, oke?

Review Please….^^

Gomawoooo…^^^^


End file.
